Você Acredita em Papai Noel?
by Anita4
Summary: Freya não se sente confortável em passar com Hyoga o Natal na Sibéria, mas acaba viajando até a pequena aldeia de Kohotek e decidindo enfrentar seus medos. Um romance natalino entre Freya e Hyoga!


**Notas Iniciais:**

_Toda a história foi montada em cima de pesquisa, mas não consigo garantir a veracidade dos elementos. Peço desculpas pelas imprecisões! Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não é de minha propriedade, nem lucro qualquer coisa com isto. Esta história foi uma minific feita por encomenda como presente de Natal para a Nemui-senpai!  
_

**Você Acredita em Papai Noel?**

Freya nunca havia pensado nada em especial sobre as comemorações do Yule, era simplesmente uma época feliz. Os guerreiros-deuses se reuniam com sua irmã e ela no palácio e todos festejavam os dias mais claros que viriam agora que o dia mais curto do ano havia passado. Criada em Asgard sem contato com o resto do mundo, sua noção de outras festas durante a época era limitada.

Na verdade, ela apenas sabia que, em algum lugar, as pessoas chamavam o Yule de Natal e achavam que Odin saía pelas casas entregando presentes. Era uma história assustadora, se pensasse bem. Irmã de Hilda, ela sabia que seu grande deus não vagaria o mundo em uma carruagem flutuante para entregar presentes. Então, quais espíritos o fariam? Seriam aqueles deque Odin os protegia em Asgard? E quantas crianças já ganharam carvão? Todos os relatos eram das que haviam recebido prêmios de bom comportamento. O que acontecia com as que se comportavam mal, que não apareciam para dar sua versão da história?

O Natal sempre lhe dera medo.

\- Venha – chamou-lhe Hyoga com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão como se ambos estivessem acostumados com o gesto.

Freya também entrou no seu jogo de atuação. Afinal, eles namoravam havia meses, nada mais natural para os outros que dessem as mãos. Tocou a palma quente, áspera de Hyoga e, discretamente, olhou para outro lado de forma a distrair a cabeça já quente de vergonha. Como das poucas outras vezes, Hyoga devolveu um aperto exagerado que quase a fazia gritar de susto, mas depois deixou-o tão frouxo que ela suava para impedir que sua mão escorregasse da dele.

A verdade era que uma parte dela temia a hora em que Hyoga desistiria daquele desafio de conciliar suas tarefas como cavaleiro e as de Freya como parte de Asgard. Sabia que o mais fácil seria ela desistir de auxiliar a irmã, sua função em nada possuía de vital. Mas ela não o faria. Não podia abandonar Hilda naquele momento. Não pelos próximos anos. Talvez nunca.

\- Yakov foi muito gentil em me ceder o quarto dele – ela comentou para disfarçar o desconforto. – Vai ficar tudo bem, mesmo?

\- Minha cabana é pequena, mas Yakov também não ocupa muito espaço. E o avô dele é um ótimo senhor, não imagina como está animado para receber uma princesa.

\- Princesa? Eu? – Freya sorriu. Embora fosse sempre tratada assim em Asgard, era diferente daquelas dos livros na biblioteca do palácio. – Ele não vai desistir de me hospedar quando me vir, né?

Era sua primeira visita a Kohotek. Sua primeira viagem com o namorado que raramente via desde que ele lhe propusera o relacionamento ao retornar da última batalha. Após isso, Hyoga havia passado quase um mês em Asgard a seu convite, precisava descansar e o palácio dispunha de tudo o que ele precisaria. Contudo, as vezes em que se encontraram depois caberiam em seus dedos. De uma só mão.

\- Sinto muito não poder ir aí... – desculpara-se Hyoga por telefone, após informar que sua deusa exigira sua presença no Santuário para celebrar o Natal. – Mas a Saori disse que você está mais que convidada a vir pra Grécia. E é inverno aqui, não vai estar quente mesmo. Bem, está sempre quente de dia. – Ele riu. – Mas é um quente bom nesta época.

Freya recusou o convite tão educada como pôde.

\- Não há muitos aqui para celebrar, eu não poderia fazer isso com minha irmã.

Ela sabia, e ele também, que quando a grande festa ocorreria na Grécia não haveria nada em especial em Asgard, mas aquela era exatamente a noite mais apavorava Freya. As anteriores também teriam eventos, mas essas sim coincidiam com as festas do palácio.

\- Então... – Hyoga ficou em silêncio ao telefone por um momento. – Por que não vem para minha casa depois do Ano Novo? Você já deve estar mais livre aí, certo?

\- Sua casa?

\- Na Sibéria – ele explicou com as sílabas arrastadas, como se tentasse prender a respiração enquanto falava.

Freya tentou abafar o riso, gostava de Hyoga se mostrando embaraçado nos momentos quando ela mesma não estava distraída demais sentindo o mesmo. E a tensão de mentir para ele para fugir do assustador Papai Noel fizera um bom trabalho com divergir sua atenção, de forma que ela pudera aproveitar esta oportunidade.

\- Por que está rindo? – Agora, o tom dele estava claramente irritado, devia ter percebido que fora descoberto.

\- Eu irei – Freya respondeu à pergunta anterior rapidamente. – Quero muito conhecer onde você mora.

* * *

Enquanto Freya ajudava nos preparativos tanto quanto podia, junto com o avô de Yakov e mais duas senhoras que ceariam com eles naquela noite, ela lançava olhares furtivos para o céu pela janela da sala.

\- Pode comer, senhorita. É apenas um costume nosso, você não precisa. – Yakov havia confundido sua preocupação com pressa em quebrar o tradicional jejum para o Natal, estendendo um cacho de uvas em sua direção.

Quando ela apenas balançou a cabeça apologeticamente, ele pegou uma das frutas e levou-a à boca.

\- Realmente, é só uma besteira – disse após engolir.

Freya gargalhou de leve, mas optou por não segui-lo. Queria o quanto possível seguir as tradições de seu namorado, já que viera para o Natal tardio da Rússia. Também não era como se estivesse com algum apetite. O cheiro de comida sendo preparada aliado a seus medos sobre aquela noite faziam seu estômago virar.

\- Vou lá dentro perguntar se posso fazer mais alguma coisa – falou a Yakov, virando-se para a cozinha.

\- Hyoga disse que era pra te deixar descansar...

\- Eu quero ajudar!

\- Mas...

\- Não sei fazer essas coisas direito, mas quero fazer tudo que puder.

Ela recebia aulas do cozinheiro do palácio, mas observar Hyoga com a comida provara-lhe como a culinária não lhe era um dom nato. Ainda assim, ela não queria ser uma criança má justo naquele dia.

\- Não vai fazer nada. – Hyoga apareceu sala com uma tigela de comida para pôr à mesa. – Acabou de chegar de Asgard. Se não dormir um pouco, não vai durar até meia-noite.

Secretamente, Freya torcia para desmaiar de exaustão e não ter que se preocupar.

\- Acho que não preciso ver o Papai Noel – brincou ela, falando em direção a Yakov com a língua entre os dentes. Quando os dois lhe retornaram uma expressão grave, Freya perguntou com um sorriso de esperança: – O Papai Noel não vem a Kohotek?

Talvez, por ser uma terra protegida por Athena, não houvesse aquela crença. Mas estava se agarrando a falsas esperanças se considerasse todo o dia que gastara ajudando nas tradições visivelmente natalinas.

\- Bem que o Hyoga disse que você não sabia muito daqui! – Yakov comentou com os olhos levemente esbugalhados. – É verdade que nem sabia que tava vindo pro Natal?

\- Pois é, ela descobriu noutro dia, quando eu tava falando que não precisava de nenhuma roupa especial pra ceia – Hyoga disse, ainda sem esconder o espanto.

\- Nós não temos Natal em Asgard. E eu sempre ouvi que era em Dezembro... – Ou ela também inventado desculpa para não vir justamente no dia da visita dos espíritos. – Mas o Papai Noel também vem, então?

\- Ele não vai pra Asgard? – A bochecha de Yakov corou imediatamente após a pergunta e ele complementou preocupado: – Não que eu ainda acredite! Quero dizer, em teoria, vocês não têm Papai Noel?

Freya sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso. Afinal, era muito melhor não passar um ano inteiro com medo de ser trocada por carvão.

\- Achava que vocês teriam algum deus pra isso... o Hyoga disse que queria passar o Natal lá.

\- Eles chamam de Yule – explicou o próprio Hyoga. – E parece ser bem melhor. Só bebem e bebem... por dias!

Rindo da simplificação exagerada, Freya assentiu.

\- Também deixamos oferendas para garantir que esses maus espíritos não venham.

\- Maus espíritos? – Yakov parecia assustado. – E eles vêm se você não fizer isso?

\- Minha irmã sempre foi bem cuidadosa para não ofendê-los, mas também tenho certeza de que o senhor Odin não os deixaria perto do palácio.

\- E por isso o Papai Noel também não pode chegar lá, né? – Yakov apontou para um ponto da parede. – Você vai conhecer o nosso esta noite na igreja, então!

\- Como assim? – Freya buscou Hyoga pela explicação.

\- Aqui em Kohotek, os mais velhos se juntam para comprar presentes e alguém se veste de Ded Moroz para entregar às crianças na saída da missa da meia-noite. É uma boa forma de mantê-las bem acordadas.

\- Ded Moroz?

\- É como o Papai Noel! – disse Yakov animado. – Não que eu ainda acredite. É só alguém fantasiado. Mas ainda posso ganhar presentes este ano.

\- Depois da missa?

A pergunta desanimada de Freya foi novamente mal interpretada para sua sorte.

\- Não precisa vir. É melhor você dormir, né? – Hyoga disse, pousando a mão carinhosamente sobre sua bochecha. – Amanhã você abre o presente que ele te trará.

Freya considerara ficar mesmo em seu quarto, mas lembrou que não poderia trancá-lo, tampouco Hyoga estaria em casa para protegê-la dos maus espíritos.

\- Ele não traria um presente para uma seguidora de outro deus – falou com o tom mais leve que pôde. No fundo, queria ouvi-los garantir que ela seria poupada, que ela não contava para o julgamento daqueles espíritos.

Entretanto, Hyoga apenas gargalhou, acariciando seu rosto novamente.

\- Hyoga! – Uma das senhoras pôs somente o rosto para fora da cozinha.

\- Ah, o porco já tá pronto? – perguntou Hyoga. – Vou pegar! – E saiu, lançando-lhe um pedido silencioso de desculpas com os olhos.

* * *

No final, Freya havia conseguido vencer a meia-noite sem problemas, pois seus medos foram transferidos para o final da missa. Para aumentar seu pavor, embora não se tratasse de uma igreja grande, era de tradições bastante antiquadas, de forma que ela não pudera sequer sentar-se junto de Hyoga.

Por que viera? Devia ter seguido a sugestão de descansar em casa. Mas um cochilo antes da ceia e teve pesadelos de ser perseguida por um sombrio Ded Moroz, cuja aparência ela não conhecia. Ou teve coragem de indagar.

Ficaria tudo certo, repetia-se noite adentro.

\- Vamos? – perguntou uma das vizinhas do avô de Yakov tão logo a missa terminara, uma das que participaram da ceia.

\- Pensei que ficaríamos mais tempo – Freya respondeu mostrando que muitos permaneciam sentados.

A senhora fez uma expressão divertida.

\- Só estão com preguiça de voltar pra casa e cuidar da louça.

Freya indagou-se por que ela também não estava, considerando as pilhas que todos haviam deixado na cozinha.

\- Vamos logo, Hyoga deve estar te esperando na entrada. E logo vão distribuir os presentes. Soube que você não conhecia sobre o Ded Moroz, né? Venha, venha! – A senhora repetia movimentos em direção à fila que se formava na saída. – É bem divertido!

Claro, ela devia assistir missas todas as semanas e cumprir com todos seus deveres religiosos, enquanto Freya nem sequer trouxera uma oferenda para aquele espírito. Ainda que fosse um homem da vila disfarçado, a verdade por trás das crenças era muito mais poderosa que poderiam supor aquelas pessoas. Sua posição como irmã de Hilda lhe ensinara muito sobre cada suposto mito para não duvidar que era tão real quanto possível o espírito de onde se originara Ded Moroz.

Ela prendeu a respiração e seguiu todos até onde um grupo de crianças estava reunida. No centro, um homem vestido de um longo casaco vermelho até abaixo dos joelhos, enfeitado por desenhos em linhas brancas, além de uma grossa barba e gorro segurava um cajado numa mão e acabara de depositar uma sacola vermelha sobre a neve do chão. Os presentes. Tal qual o Papai Noel.

O homem pareceu focar seus olhos em Freya e acenou em sua direção. Estava sorrindo debaixo da barba? Ou mostrando saber que ela se tratava de uma seguidora de outro deus?

'Não' pensou com firmeza. Era só uma pessoa disfarçada. Não o avô de Yakov, que estava bem na sua frente, também observando a bagunça que as crianças faziam. Algum outro avô. Ou até um jovem.

O sujeito assentiu-lhe.

Hyoga? Seria Hyoga? Freya entortou a cabeça, forçando os poderes de seu coração a reconhecer aquela pessoa como sendo seu namorado. O amor seria capaz de dizer. Ou não? Não sabia. Não tinha certeza. Mas onde estaria ele, se não fosse aquele Ded Moroz? Agora que percebia, seu namorado havia desaparecido. Não o via desde que entraram na igreja.

\- Onde está o Hyoga? – perguntou para a senhora que a acompanhava, mas esta apenas balançou a cabeça. – Não é ele disfarçado, né?

\- O Ded Moroz? – A senhora gargalhou. – Não, não.

Freya percebeu uma segunda pessoa com o homem disfarçado e invadiu-lhe uma falsa esperança, tão falsa que ela já sabia não ser isso antes mesmo de pensar na hipótese. Mas não, não era Hyoga. Tratava-se de uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, roupas brancas e um chapéu de pele, decorado com desenhos similares aos da roupa de Ded Moroz.

\- Aquela é Snegurochka, a neta do Ded Moroz – explicou a senhora.

Outro espírito? Freya começou a sentir a cabeça pesada. Olhava a seu redor e não tinha mais certeza de onde estaria. É só uma historinha. Por que tanto medo? Papai Noel não era malvado. Ded Moroz não era malvado. Ninguém o era.

Mas Hyoga havia sumido. Se algo acontecesse, nem ele nem sua irmã poderiam ajudá-la.

Nada aconteceria, claro. Mas e se?

Quando voltou a si, Ded Moroz estava bem à sua frente, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- Freya? – perguntou o homem fantasiado. – Você está bem?

\- O que houve? – A neta também se aproximara e agora colocava a mão gelada sobre sua testa.

\- Bem que Hyoga disse que ficasse em casa, tadinha... – disse a voz do avô de Yakov vinda de algum lugar.

\- E cadê ele?

Freya percebeu que havia caído em algum momento, talvez até desmaiado por uns segundos. Ded Moroz a segurava com suas mãos de luva vermelha, sacudindo-a gentilmente para que voltasse a si.

\- Freya? – o homem a chamava de novo.

-Vamos, todos. Afastem-se um pouco! – pedia sua neta.

\- Freya? Tem certeza de que ela não está com febre?

\- Tenho – a neta afirmou com o tom irritado.

\- Freya!

Ela abriu bem os olhos com aquele novo chamado. Não vinha de Ded Moroz, mas de algum lugar bem atrás da multidão que a neta não lograra dispersar.

\- Hyoga! – Freya pulou nos braços do namorado, percebendo que o assustara com o gesto em vez de apenas deixá-lo sem graça.

\- Tudo bem contigo? – Hyoga repetiu o gesto da neta de Ded Moroz, pondo a mão quente sobre seu rosto. Então, ele sorriu e acariciou o lugar. – Tudo bem? – repetiu.

-Sim – ela respondeu com um sorriso. O embaraço pela cena que causara seguiu-se para fazer sua bochecha queimar. – Sinto muito, senhor! – disse ao homem fantasiado de Ded Moroz.

\- Tá tudo certo, Freya. Que bom que foi só cansaço. – Ded Moroz sorriu por entre a barba. Percebia enfim alguma familiaridade por trás do disfarce.

\- Tadinha, devia ter ficado dormindo! – A neta suspirou.

Hyoga concordou, mas nada mais disse e apenas mostrou um novo saco vermelho.

\- Eu tava pegado o resto dos presentes, eles tinham ficado separados – explicou a todos e então ofereceu o saco, falsamente solene para Ded Moroz.

O homem disfarçado riu do gesto, mas aceitou, virando as costas para os adultos.

\- Vamos ver quem é o próximo da minha lista de presentes! – gritou às crianças, que voltaram a fazer alarde.

Freya sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando enfim percebeu.

\- Oh – escapou-lhe os lábios.

\- Que foi? – perguntou Hyoga, pegando-lhe a mão como se fosse um gesto costumeiro. Novamente, sua atuação foi traída pelo vermelho de seu rosto.

\- É o Shun. – Freya começou a rir da própria lerdeza. – É só o Shun!

Hyoga riu com ela, mas ainda mostrava estranheza nas curvas da face.

\- É só o Shun – ele repetiu, como se perguntasse quem mais seria.

\- Sim! Você não me disse que ele vinha!

\- Eu comentei que você ia vir pro Natal daqui, aí ele e a June pareceram interessados. Por isso, combinamos de eles se disfarçarem e tudo. Pensei em te fazer uma surpresa com a visita, só não achava que a assustaria tanto. Desculpa.

Uma risada forçada de Shun cortou a conversa momentaneamente e o casal riu.

\- Ele está se saindo um ótimo Papai Noel de Ded Moroz – Hyoga comentou, sua mão apertando a de Freya amorosamente.

Freya assentiu embora também não soubesse diferenciar qualquer dos seres mágicos. Então, sentiu sua mão ser puxada gentilmente pela de Hyoga, levada até os lábios deste e tocada tão lentamente que ela não sabia que o gesto seria mesmo um beijo. No lugar de envergonhada pela demonstração de afeto, ela se sentia confusa.

Hyoga começou a falar algo, mas ela não conseguiu ouvir. Não pelo barulho das crianças disputando presentes ali perto, ele apenas não havia emitido som o suficiente. Após piscar vagarosamente, Hyoga encurvou-se até perto da orelha e Freya se preparou para outro beijo, mas palavras vieram em sua vez.

\- Aceita se casar comigo? Foi isso que pedi a Ded Moroz neste Natal, sabia? Não ao Shun, digo – acrescentou ele com uma piscada, mas sua voz trêmula denunciou o que tentava dissimular.

Freya o olhou por um momento, sua mente um vazio. Aquilo... era verdade? Enquanto passara um dia inteiro temendo as maldades de um espírito que no fundo sabia ser apenas historinha para criança, agora não podia acreditar naquele pedido.

\- Você tem certeza? – balbuciou, os olhos já molhados. – Com todos os problemas que temos para nos vermos... você tem certeza mesmo? – perguntou de novo.

\- Tem como ter alguma dúvida? – ele brincou.

Não mais podendo se conter, Freya jogou-se nos braços de Hyoga e beijou-lhe com toda a emoção que lhe transbordava.

FIM!

Anita

**Para Nemui:**

_Minha dívida foi paga? Eu queria ter feito algo realmente bom, mas não consegui ter uma ideia original de romance. Digo, até tive umas que pareciam legais, só que não iam pra frente. Esta fic foi de última hora, mas foi nos moldes do que eu te devia, rs. _

_Feliz Natal!_

**Para os demais queridos leitores: **_Agradeço muito a leitura! Por favor, deixem seu comentário se tiver gostado desta fic! _


End file.
